


Намёк

by Madnessia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bards, Love, M/M, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessia/pseuds/Madnessia
Summary: Лютик сочиняет очередную балладу о Геральте.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 1





	Намёк

Целый день всё хожу, напевая под нос,  
И смотрю на тебя, подбирая слова.  
Очевидна метафора? В ритме провал?  
Ты молчишь, и опять без ответа вопрос.

Каждый раз перед публикой душу раскрыв,  
Я в любви признаюсь, подпевает толпа,  
Только ты всё сидишь, улыбаясь едва,  
Пьёшь свой пенистый эль, как всегда, молчалив.

Очевидны ли чувства мои для тебя?  
Говорят, что эмоции вам невдомёк.  
Это сказки. Ты, может, не понял намёк,  
Только я не сдаюсь, и придётся понять!


End file.
